


Hunted Spider

by jaythelittlegay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot Twists, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythelittlegay/pseuds/jaythelittlegay
Summary: Story of how being stalked by bunch of thieves, who attempt to abduct Kurapika for a reward put by their boss, affects the Kurta Corporate's one and only son and his behaviour.
Relationships: Hisoka & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Already On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I'm sure I'll fuck this up with my writing skills but bear with me :( I'm trying to improve it by writing crappy ass stories. 
> 
> I don't know whether I'll be able to constantly update, but, I hope I can manage to upload a new chapter once in two weeks. I'm in my last year of high school so I'm quite busy also there's a war here; therefore, it's difficult to have a stable internet connection all the time. 
> 
> Anyways,, let's move on to the story lol

* * *

Kurapika, the only son and future inheritor of Kurta Corporate, was dignified and an assiduous young man; he prioritized his family and their demands as he had done his very best at school and become the top student, just to avoid disappointing his parents and staining the reputation of Kurtas'. He only made wise decisions, which he knew he would be completely successful to avoid failure and ambiguous consequences. He was now a university student, studying business and literature at the same time. University wasn't any different from his high school years though: he performed perfectly and was known as a well-mannered lad, in addition to being artistic and intelligent.

He'd come across tons of fake people, trying to bring him down or use him for his wealth; however, he was still popular and had friends, whom he believed they were real and honest with him. Everything sounded organized and joyful, as he had money and good grades, people perceived him as a guy, who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. But that wasn't true at all. He had to go through consequences of his mistakes. His parents were harsh when it came to him. But now that he was older, he barely misbehaved as he had learned his lesson from his childhood until adolescence. Still, Kurapika faced a lot of troubles with studying and keeping a distance between him and others while interacting with them, since he knew one slip off words could cost a fortune to their reputation. It was hard to act all smiley and kind to everyone — whether he liked or disliked the person in front of him. It became difficult to be Kurta's future inheritor while having press and magazines flood around him when he went outside by himself. It wasn't something new though. Being the only inheritor as well as his charms had given him opportunities, such as modeling or becoming a magazine cover. But whenever he was surrounded with them (people and paparazzi), he had to act confident and a little cocky to give off the typical Kurta vibe — giving cold shoulders was considered really attractive when Kurta members did, according to citizens and the magazines due to their eyes' shape.

It was another tiring day, he was on his way home from university, as he had two projects assigned for today, and he almost lost his cool during the presentation. He held his breath before breathing it out and walking towards the bookstore. He was going to get the book he ordered, which happened to be from his favorite author, plus it was signed by the author after he had heard it was the only son of Kurta, who had purchased the book. Kurapika smiled at the thought before entering the store, draining out all the expressions from himself and switching to a poker face. 

“Hello, I had come to pick up the book I had ordered.” Kurapika monotonously reminded the worker, attempting to conceal his excitement.

“Welcome! Could you please tell me your and the book's name?” The worker asked politely, smile never fading away from her bright face. How can you not know my name? He thought to himself mentally rolling his eyes.

“Its Kurapika. Kurapika _Kurta_. The name of the book is _Hunting Down the Spiders_.” Kurapika observed, small smile creeping up on his face as the woman's facial expression changed when he stretched out his last name — not in an arrogant way, but he found it quite stupid of people to ask his name, when they already knew him through news and media, since Kurtas never ceased to be public's attention with their actions and looks in general.

"Oh sure! Bringing it right away, Mr.Kurta!" The woman rushed to the storage room with her flushed cheeks to grab the book he'd mentioned. 

He got his book and thanked the worker before making his way to the nearby library. Although it was considered nearby, the destination was an hour long by car, but, Kurapika had barely persuaded his parents to let him go by himself without the chauffeur, so his pride didn't let him call them as he knew they were waiting for that moment. 

"The weather is nice today as well. I would probably regret if I didn't choose to take a walk." Kurapika mumbled to himself as he glanced at the shining sun, which was surrounded by soft white clouds. 

He decided to take a shortcut, ignoring the fact that the streets looked suspicious and creepy - _a good place to hide a dead body,_ he thought _._ He had his headphones on to isolate himself from the outer world. Little did he know, he was being followed and stalked by a group of thieves, whilst his favorite track from one of Chet Baker's hit albums played in the background. As the song came to an end, the silence encircling him sent shivers down his spine; In fact, he sensed another presence around him, but, as it was a public place, it wasn't something out of the blue. Yet, the menacing aura surrounding him pushed him to the edge of anxiety and triggered him to be on alert. Ignoring this, he kept his cool as he made his way out to get in a crowded area, making it quiet impossible to be tracked down by the other party. 

Beneath that cold, poker face of his, the feeling of being followed for several months has been haunting him, terrorizing his small heart with dreadful scenarios beyond human capacity. Hence, his sleep was also affected by it as he was on edge, waking up to every small rustling and rattling noises, which echoed in his ears, didn't help him at all. Nevertheless, he didn't speak a word about the whole situation, nor did he take any measures to protect himself; instead, he convinced his parents to let him be more independent, since he was old enough to take care of himself was a _mere_ excuse to protect his family. 

It'd been 3 hours since he had made himself comfortable in the library, sitting across the window and letting the sun shine down on his golden hair, while he was halfway through his book. The intensity of the book had put him in trance, where he didn't hear anything happening around him, as he was too caught up with wondering what would happen next in the plot. 

The sun was now replaced by angry storms, pouring out madness and wetting the city. Even the roar of the thunder couldn't get his attention until his phone rang and he darted a look at his phone to see the caller's ID. Kurpaika softly sighed, while lazily putting the phone on his ear and greeting his mother:

"Hello, mother. Is there an important matter?" Kurapika politely spoke up. He was certain why his mom had called when he glanced at the clock on the wall, but, he played along with her anyways. 

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?? Where are you?!" His mom screamed, not even bothering to greet his son back. 

"Oh, my! I was so busy reading my book, I totally forgot about time. My apologies." He said with an overdramatic, high pitched tone to pretend sincerity and to sound apologetic. 

"Just so you can learn your lesson, come home by yourself and understand why we always send you off with a chauffeur! Be home by half past nine sharp! Also we'll be on our way to a business trip and won't be here for 2 months, so take care of the company until then." Stern voice of the woman, who's supposed to be a mother to Kurapika, sent shivers done his spine, his blood turning cold. 

"Yes, understood. Have a safe trip." Kurapika hung up swiftly and closed his eyes. _'Why do you never say ''take care of yourself'' but company?'_ Kurapika got rid of the thought as fast as it popped up to avoid upsetting himself further more while overthinking matters.

 _'What a nuisance.'_ He clicked his tongue in disapproval of his behaviour. 

He stood up and secured his book in his backpack before exiting the library. He took the same route to the shortcut, knowing it was dangerous to walk around when it thundered; however, just dying off here sounded nice, since, who would care about what could happened to him? He scoffed at the thought and erased it from his mind.

_'Why am I getting sensitive out of nowhere?'_

It was true that he was oversensitive nowadays because his life was stressful as ever, in addition to him feeling pressured by every activity he did in daily basis. His parents have been pushing him more, adding more stress onto his shoulders.

He kept on walking while his hair became all wet, losing its shinning golden effect. He walked forward and forward, but, was welcomed by the same building. He took a left and then a right but found himself in front of the same building. He truly felt baffled as he had tried to leave this place for more than 10 times, but, he still came to the exact same location. He looked around helplessly to ask a passerby; the street was dead silent, however. He fished out his phone to use the map but the service was down too. 

_'Something is off.'_

Kurapika's hunch was twitching as his instincts were screaming at him to run. Kurapika glanced around before dashing off to God-knows-where. He felt eyes on himself but the sound of the rain made it difficult to hear the stalker's footsteps. He didn't know this area nor was he aware of where he was rushing to. He knew his strength wouldn't be enough to put a fight, so a dead end would be one of the worst scenario cases. He looked around as he ran in case he would come across another person, who he could ask for a favor. But it was a hopeless expectation since he was aware a person wandering around this area would be no different than the person chasing him. He was still doing circles around the labyrinth before he tripped on the crack in the ground and fell facedown on the floor. He quickly flipped himself around and looked back in fear; afraid of the stalker reaching his pace. 

He stood up and was distracted while looking at his dirty clothes. _Great! Now I look like I've forgotten what a shower is._ Kurapika rolled his eyes, rage bursting out as he considered hygiene really important to lead a healthy life - plus the pressure of being a Kurta and how the appearance mattered the most reflected in his mindset. Kurapika dusted the dirt off his clothes (a white button-up shirt and a classic black cropped pants which stopped above his ankle, to be precise) with his hands - at least _tried_. He, then, remembered the whole point of his run as a hasty profanity slipped out of his elegant lips before starting to run away, once again. 

Kurapika was able to hear the stalkers footsteps now that he was closer which increased his anxiety as he, in a panicked manner, decided to jump inside one of the buildings through its window. The footsteps were audible from a closer distance as it rang in his ears.

_Splash, splash, splash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crappy beginning. Things will get better later on (hopefully.)
> 
> I've already written around 7000 words for this story, but, I cut them to parts to be ahead of the publishing deadline. Genius, I know lol. Indeed, the cliffhangers are going to be fucked up.
> 
> I hope I can get some more free time and write longer chapters and publish them however my teachers are being merciless with the amount of homework they give....sigh.......
> 
> Have a nice day and night!!


	2. Tsuchigumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika in a crap-ic situation  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad over 2011 version not having the filler episode where Hisoka and Illumi _**literally**_ save the ship — Hisoka only helped Gon but still. >:( I also understand why they didn't add those parts to the new version as some of them are TMI or irrelevant :(( 
> 
> Also started watching _Deadman Wonderland_ and _Devilman: Crybaby_ :D Both seem interesting so far but I can't fucking get used to _Devilman: Crybaby_ 's animation wtf

> _" Kurapika was able to hear the stalkers footsteps now that he was closer which increased his anxiety as he, in a panicked manner, decided to jump inside one of the buildings through its window. The footsteps were audible from a closer distance as it rang in his ears." _
> 
> _" Splash, splash, splash." _

He distracted himself from the rhythmic steps of the pursuer. He sped up to distance himself as he turned a sharp right around the corner and swiftly picked up the brick and a random stone he saw on the corner of the building. He only had one chance; indicating if he missed the window, then he wouldn't be able to enter the building and the stalker might reach him. He tried to take a deep breath between his desperate pants. He threw the stone at a different building's window which already had slightly broken to confuse the latter. He knew there was a 50-50 possibility of tricking the stalker, but, he found it worthy.

When he was eight or ten steps away from the window he was actually targetting, he raised his hand, his grip tightened around the brick before hurling it the moment he felt it was right. The brick hit the centre of the window and cracked the first pane. Before he could be relieved, he held his elbow in front of his face and Kurapika jumped with all of his speed, closing his eyes to mitigate the cuts he might recieve around his eyes. 

_Crash!_

The glass shattered and spread around, while his body hit the hard concrete before rolling on the floor, shards cutting into his skin - which weren't _that_ deep, but, enough to give a hard time later on - but this didn't stop his adrenaline from benumbing most of the pain. Kurapika changed his position from lying down to sitting by pushing himself up with his hands. He leaned against his hands, arching his back while he stared at the ceiling, having qualms about whether smashing the window drew more attention or the raindrops hitting the floor were able to drown the noise. He inclined his head slightly and observed the white dress shirt of his swimming in red. He pulled out few pieces of shattered glass out of his hands, torso and the one that was stuck below his left eye. Kurapika muffled his whimpers and cries at the excruciating pain, sighing in relief as the cut under his eye could have led to serious problems if it's located a bit higher than the original place. The crimson red dripping from the cuts stroked his cheeks, making its way down to his neck as his shirt absorbed the blood, original color of the shirt barely visible.

He stood up, attempting to stop his shaky legs while he walked, stumbling from time to time, inside the building while observing it carefully; It was an abandoned building, which was _quite_ odd to have nearby the city centre - unbeknownst to him, he had walked further away from city centre while coming across the " _same building_ " or indeed was led here by the stalker.

_Was it forgotten?_

_Maybe someone has bought the building but hasn't done anything about it yet._

_Or did I just walked in a trap of the stalker?!_

_Indeed I'm overthinking again._

Kurapika sighed in annoyance at himself for creating a space for his anxiety; dismayed by his thoughts.

Everything about the place was off: it looked old, the cracks on the wall also contributed to that. Kurapika scrunched his nose at the disgusting smell of the dampen concrete walls' he couldn't adapt himself to, as it was his first time in a dusty place like this, which would be considered a place Kurta shall never step a foot in. The room he had entered through the window had nothing inside but gray walls with cold floor, that made every small steps he took to echo, and a dark hue of purple curtain was hanging in the place of a door. He slightly pushed the curtain aside, creating enough space to pass before glancing at his right and left with his eyes, not daring to move his head. Once he made sure the path was clear, he slowly worked his way through the hall while listening to his own footsteps. Then he suddenly faltered his steps and took a deep breath before slinking through the hallway, believing it would hide his presence from the latter if his footsteps were inaudible.

He stood in front of a huge door which had unique patterns on it that differed it from other doors. It was matt black, making it intimidating to enter, and by just observing the length of the door, which extended until the line separating the wall from the ceiling, it was probably heavy too. He took a deep breath as he gripped the doorknob tightly with his right hand and put the other on the wall beside it to pull the heavy door. The door creaked open but he didn't swiftly enter; if he wasn't cautious then he wouldn't have been born a Kurta. He checked the room from the creak and once he was certain there wasn't anyone else there, he stepped inside. The room was very different than the previous one; it was carpeted with crimson blood that concealed the bloods dripping off his body, it was relatively spacious, but, also had shelves and several couches and chairs placed around, haphazardly. As he walked around the room, he realized there were also miscellany of belongings that weren't old enough or just looked good as new — as if someone had just left the place if it weren't for the dust around the table which was smudged in some places, leaving hand-like prints. But what most attracted him was the hanging frames on the wall the opposite of him. Before Kurapika could process anything, he was already allured by the paintings as he found himself standing in front of two framed handscroll paintings.

One had a Japanese woman sitting across the man striking at her with his sword, while the other had an odd looking spider with an unsettling face that was being slayed by several men in traditional Japanese clothing. He analyzed both of them and concluded with two outcomes; these japanese paintings had the same man, which meant they were either painted by the same person or related to the same topic and by the look of them, they were apparently old to a point if he had touched the papers they would turn into ashes, spreading around the room. Kurapika observed them more, trying to recall where he had seen these artworks. His eyes widened as words slipped out of his mouth:

" _Tsuchigumo_." He mumbled audibly, utterly shocked to see a painting he'd gone to a museum to see once: one of the mythical monsters portrayed in the Japanese folklore, tsuchigumo (earth spider.) It was believed that these giant spiders could shapeshift and lure the prey into its trap. It has several stories with Yorimitsu and his servants trying to defeat the monster in which the spider is disguised as a beautiful, astonishing woman.

"And that's... _Yorimitsu_ attempting to kill the shape shifting spider...but why? Why's the original work from centuries ago, which is supposed to be in the national museum, here of all places?! What are the odds of _me_ running into it like this? It shouldn't be here...nor should I." He sighed roughly, trying to comfort himself.

After all, he was the one, who had broken into the building and been wandering around as though it's his property. Of course, he shouldn't have been there. On top of that, he wasn't even satisfied — not in the slightest — with the paintings and the rooms he had seen. The reason was quite plain as a day; puzzle pieces not fitting together flamed the boy's curiosity rather than giving him an explanation.

 _'Spiders. That's ironic as I, too, was reading about spiders today.'_ He thought, referring to the book he had been reading in the library.

He wandered around the building to get more information, but, it wasn't enough to put the information he'd obtained together as how it wasn't enough to just move to warm up the one shaking from cold, now that his wet hair and clothes were freezing him even more. He sat on the stairs, as he parted his trembling lips, while pulling his hands closer to his mouth and blowing hot air in them to heat up his numb fingers.

He remembered the reason of intruding inside this building; to hide from the stalker. But he had caught up with the mysterious building and wasted a lot of time. He face palmed himself mentally as he knew he had to leave, before being stabbed to death or even worse.

He reached for his phone and turned it on quickly with his shaky hands — obviously, after three attempts to enter the passcode that is, he succeeded. The blonde one stood up and climbed to the top floor while he was trying to call his butler, but it was no help as there weren't any services although he raised his phone upwards to get a better signal. He ruffled his hair as he slid down and tried to catch his breath whilst pulling his legs closer to his torso to keep himself warm — he knew it would take some time for the stalker to find him — and thinking through other possible ways out.

Kurapika groaned in annoyance when he couldn't come up with anything and pressed the turn on button of his phone, once again, to check the time.

_'11:45 PM, damn it.'_

Albeit his parents weren't home, he certainly knew the workers would snitch on him just to be praised by the wealthy ones and maybe get promoted.

He pulled his legs closer to his torso since it was getting colder (also being drenched in the water wasn't doing any better.) He blankly bored into the dull wall, while his eyelids got heavier, working their way out to the dreamland.

He lost his balance and collapsed on the concrete floor out of exhaustion, before he unconsciously curled up, hugging himself like he used to do - just like a habit from childhood; seeking to show love to himself, but now, it was more like seeking to warm himself up.

During the time he slept peacefully, the stalker stood right in front of him, crouching down and moving the hair that covered those pretty features, behind his ear to get a better view of his appealing face.

_"Shouldn't have left your guard down, Kurta."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping y'all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments :)


	3. Stuck in a Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pee pee poo poo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _currently playing: simon dominic –winterlude '17_   
>  **
> 
> lowkey delayed the new chapter a bit,, sorry for that;; i was busy tryna finish my homework after i ordered a book to study for an exam lol it always shocks me to see how my parents are willing to spend any amount of money on books, but, guess that's some typical asian parent shit

> During the time he slept peacefully, the stalker stood right in front of him, crouching down and moving the hair that covered those pretty features, behind his ear to get a better view of his appealing face.  
>    
>  "Shouldn't have left your guard down, _Kurta_."

The latter stood up and went near the stairs to dial one of his crime partners.  
  
"Pick it up already." The man spoke angrily, tapping his fingers on the wall while impatiently looking out of the window.  
  
The moment he started chatting on the phone, Kurapika woke up from his slumber, looking around in a confused sleepy manner. He could feel the menacing aura he'd been trying to avoid under his nose. He slowly stood up, still looking at the other man, who caught his attention. He couldn't stop himself from being scared or widening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we're in that building. He's asleep or unconscious. Why I'm not standing next to him? Why would you even worry about this? He can't run away. He doesn't have the balls to." Kurapika squinted his eyes at the other blond's words.  
  
The man was tall and muscly; Kurapika knew he had no chance of winning the fistfight — or even leaving alive — if he had tried to attack.  
  
He tiptoed through the hall, entering one of the rooms far away from where the man was standing. They were at the top floor; meaning he could climb to the roof from the window and use the emergency ladder on the side of the building. Kurapika stretched his hands and legs before opening the window and looking down. If he fell, it was a _game over._ He gulped, averting his gaze and concentrated on his mission.  
  
He put his right leg on the window sill before holding from the upper part of the window to pull his other leg up. He went through the window and slightly tiptoed to be able to hold from the buildings parapet. He took a deep breath before lifting himself up, struggling. His arms weren't strong enough to completely pull him up but he was au fait with what would happen if he failed or loosened his grip. He slightly lifted himself up and raised his left leg and put it on the flat roof making it easier to lift himself up, rather than just using his hands. The parapet was wet and his right hand slipped, almost causing him to fall. He bit back the small yelp and quickly put the other leg there and pushed himself away from the edge of the roof. He panted, realizing he'd been holding his breath the whole time as his trembling legs gave in, dropping him to the floor.  
  
He, then, jumped to his weak feet, looking around to see whether the blond man had caught up with him. To his surprise, he saw another figure on top of the other building in front of him. The guy was short, seemed shorter than Kurapika, and had a dark purple bandana (or a scarf) with a skull on it covering his mouth and nose. Black loose clothes made him look tinier but his sinful eyes never left Kurapika's; predatory gaze.  
  
From the quick glance he took, he knew the figure standing several meters away from him was related to the previous guy and was stronger than him.  
  
Kurapika gulped, holding his shaky left hand with the other and started backing away, scuffing his feet. His eyes never left the latter's; however, the latter wasn't making any moves. Instead, he had a dirty smirk plastered on his face and was watching Kurapika with malicious joy — full of epicaricacy — as Kurapika's foot bumped to the short wall that reached until his ankle; indicating he had reached the buildings borders. Kurapika couldn't swallow the knot in his throat. He looked around, eyes observing his surroundings swiftly but carefully, before the fire escape ladder caught his eye.  
  
_'Right! I climbed up here for that...but why isn't he moving at all?'_  
  
He was expecting for some kind of action from the guy in front of him, but at the same time, Kurapika was growing impatient as his breathing turned into panting. He quickly averted his eyes from the ladder and watched the raven-haired boy. His eyes were devoid of any pity nor sympathy.  
  
The more Kurapika stared deeply in his eyes, the more he realized how dangerous the guy in front of him was, but, it was inevitable not to look into his eyes.  
  
Curiosity was about to pull him into a trance, when he snapped back to reality and made a run for the ladder.  
  
He started climbing down, but, his adrenaline had faded away, either his grip on the rung was loosening from time to time or he would misplace his foot, almost slipping. It felt like hours, while he had only gone several rungs down.  
  
Sudden noise of window burst opening made Kurapika cock his head toward the direction of the noise. He saw the creepy guy piercing him with his gaze through the window. The raven haired guy wasted no time to yank the blond by his hair, pulling him inside with all of his strength, earning a whimper from Kurapika. Kurapika screamed when his weight was carried by his hair, and when his eyes met with the ground, he felt like fainting.  
  
He hit the ground before he rolled on the floor, holding his head with one hand and the other was occupied with pressing down on his rib area. His eyesight became blurry, tears threatening to fall from the intolerable pain. Although his body was barely in any condition to move, he forced himself to rise to his feet, jumping back and distancing himself from the shorter one. Kurapika was about to burst out of anger and yell at him, but, he shut his mouth the moment he opened it and took a deep breath, before locking eyes with the smiling one and scowling:  
  
"What is your problem?" The other one just watched Kurapika amusedly. He didn't deserve any of this. He had never done anything hurtful to anyone nor intended to. The whole situation didn't make sense to him.  
  
Did they want money?  
  
Fame?  
  
Revenge?  
  


Kurapika couldn't make an answer for that.  
  
"Will you _at least_ explain your intentions? I might be able to help you without you using any violence."  
  
"..."  
  
_'Damn, I want to rip that smile off his face.'_ Kurapika clenched his teeth, getting angrier as he was thoroughly ignored. Kurapika stared at the window behind the creepy guy. He could slightly see the reflections of his surrounding, before he realized he was close to the door.  
  
_'Maybe it was a nice time to run away'_ he thought. When he started walking backwards, he bumped into another figure; the blond man from before.  
  
"Oh hey, Feitan. Have you seen the–HEY, YOU! HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" The blond man hadn't realized Kurapika for a second, but then his sentenced changed, spitting anger. He pushed Kurapika roughly and smashed him to the wall with the hand he had grabbed Kurapika's throat. Kurapika grabbed the huge man's hands, trying to free himself but it was futile. Like a mouse trying to escape from the claws of a cat, he felt trapped. The guy called Feitan walked towards them, raising his right hand as his cold quiet voice filled the room:  
  
"Leave."  
  
"But I had caught him first!" The latter complained. Feitan drew his knife out of his pocket and directed it towards the blond.  
  
"I won't repeat."  
  
After they stared at each other for a while, the man let go of Kurapika and let him directly fall to the floor as he started coughing and panting for his life.  
  
"Should've been more careful and watched him instead of leaving him alone, imbecile. The boss said whomever brings the Kurta's daughter will get a reward." Feitan crouched down next to Kurapika who was now looking at him with confused look.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's daughter again?" Kurapika had never been this baffled before. Kurtas didn't have any daughters and he started having hopes that they had mistaken him for someone else.  
  
"Are you fucking deaf? We are talking about Kurat's daughter; you." The taller man spoke.  
  
"Uhm, guys are you _sure_ it's from Kurta–wait what? Did you say me?" Kurapika asked, flabbergasted as the other two nodded synchronously.

Kurapika sighed, cursing under his breath:  
  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, but, Kurtas don't have any daughter. It's only me; I'm a male. Their _son._ " Kurapika stretched out the last word, sighing in annoyance.  
  
"Who the hell even informed y'all like that? Have you ever watched my interviews or anything?" Kurapika rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well....uh...your hair makes you girly? Also, your physique?" The tall man said after thinking for a while.  
  
"And that's WHAT you would do to a girl? Not the gentleman type. Both of you, I see." Kurapika clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Anyways, Phinks get lost. I'll take him to the boss." Feitan spoke, grabbing Kurapika from his hand and lifting him up before walking down the hallways.  
  
"Wait I'm not a girl though!! You don't have to take me anymore right???" Kurapika whined as he flailed his body, trying to get down.  
  
"I don't give two fucks 'bout your gender. Boss ordered and I'm taking you to him. It's up to him whether he'll keep you, chop off your head, or anything." Kurapika gulped at his answer, giving up and waiting for his fate.  
  
But at the same time, giving up meant disgracing the family's name. Kurapika looked around helplessly until his eyes caught the handgun in Feitan's pocket. His clothes were loose so it was unlikely of him to feel the emptiness in his pocket. Kurapika fished out the gun and smashed it it against Feitan's head twice. As Kurapika was awaiting failure and a harsh beating following after that, he felt his body hit the cold floor. Feitan's body was laying on his, unconscious.  
  
"Wait just like that?" Kurapika mumbled, nudging the fainted boy with the gun.  
  
' _That's indeed very odd for him to just- nah, nevermind. He would be a terrifying antagonist in a crappy story.'_  
  
Kurapika shrugged his shoulders and pushed the man aside. He rather thanked him for making the taller man leave earlier. He ran limply, wounds sending a painful sensation every step he took. It didn't matter now, did it? His life was on the line and he was already feeling sick from the smell of blood and the damp walls'. He was also exhausted of running and attempting to escape. All he wanted was to get home before the time his mom had mentioned — but now that it's already late for that, he wanted to bathe and get that disgusting feeling off his body.  
  
' _Damn it! How am I going to explain what happened?! If they see me like this, it's the end of my freedom!'_  
  
Kurapika was getting more stressed out due to the reactions he would recieve if he went home in that state. He didn't want to be alone, on the other hand if he went home he might expose their address to the stalkers.  
  
Kurapika ran until he saw the main road, smiling in relief. He lifted his hand and successfully got into a cab, giving his private apartment's address. He had gotten several weird looks from the driver - obviously due to his clothes swimming in blood. He didn't mind and waited until the car had stopped at its destination. Kurapika got off after paying the fare and made his way to his apartment. When he got off the elevator, he heard a voice coming from his house. He gulped, hands shaking as no one knew this property of his and it was impossible for any family member to be here at this hour. It was impossible for _anyone_ to be here; but, then _who_ was it?  
  
He had a hunch that he had to get out of this place as quick as possible but he decided to ignore the feeling and unlock the door, slowly. Everything was moving in slow motion, maybe it was his imagination or anxiety causing his sight to be drowsy and blurry. In reality, he wished he had _never_ opened that door, later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i feel you crapika...its the worst to be misgendered smh there were times someone accidentally phoned me and they went like "sorry ma'am, wrong number" T.T  
> yall just wait till puberty hits me :"(
> 
> honestly i regret uploading this story here. its becoming shittier imo but lets see how far i can fuck it up >:) 
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed this and have a nice day and/or night!!


	4. New Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years :)   
> sorry for not updating :/  
> I was busy studying and i still am...currently having non-stop exams....

> He had a hunch that he had to get out of this place as quick as possible but he decided to ignore the feeling and unlock the door, slowly. Everything was moving in slow motion, maybe it was his imagination or anxiety causing his sight to be drowsy and blurry. In reality, he wished he had _never_ opened that door, later on.   
>   
> 

* * *

  
Kurapika swung the door open and moved aside, hiding and not entering the house. He waited for the intruder to approach the door which stayed wide open after hitting against the wall. The silence faded away by the noises of high heels walking towards the door. Kurapika bowed his head down and saw unfamiliar woman shoes entering his vision and when he was swinging his fist with everything he got, his fist was stopped mid-air with no effort. He quickly tilted his head to lock eyes with a man with red hair that was somehow sticking upwards.   
  
_That was a man?!!!_

Kurapika's utter shock could be read off his facial expression, eyes widened and mouth slightly open.   
  
The man gave him a sly smile and pulled him inside although Kurapika tried to free himself off his grip. His back was harshly pressed against the wall as he lost his balance, hitting his head and vision getting blurry for a moment. The man, who had a star and a teardrop drawn on his face, got a hold of Kurpaika's free hand and pinned them above his head with one hand as he fished out his phone from his pocket, dialing a number.   
  
"Is this how your greet people? Not nice." Smirking man talked.   
  
"What do you want from me?!! Who are you?!" Kurapika knitted his eyebrows, thrashing his body.   
  
"Calm down, I can only answer one question at a time."   
  
"And answer to your question is nothing in particular." His honeyed voice alarmed Kurapika of the danger he was currently facing, churning the latter's stomach.   
  
"I heard you were the interest of someone I treasure so I thought of having some fun, Kurapika."   
  
"How do you know me?" Kurapika frowned, anger spitting out of his mouth.   
  
It was frustrating, really. Everyone around him, people he didn't know knew of him and could access to any kind of information about him on the internet. And certainly, there were people among those who desired to ruin, harm or even kill him.   
  
"That's an unexpectedly stupid question coming out of your mouth, Kurta.   
  
"Kinda late for the introductions, but, I'm Hisoka."   
  
"Like I asked." Kurapika rolled his eyes sarcastically.   
  
"Well, you were the one asking me who I was." Hisoka grinned wider than before, as if he did it only to irritate Kurapika.  
  
The man leaned forward, closing the gap between them. As he was coming closer, his eyelids closed halfway and Kurapika didn't wait for another chance. He jerked his leg backwards before throwing it forward, aiming for the bigger figure's crotch. Hisoka lost the grip on Kurapika's hands as he winced in pain, slightly crouching down to ease the pain.   
  
Kurapika fled, not even using the elevator but stairs to reach the bottom floor. It'd take time for the redhead to reach his pace but he knew he shouldn't be off guard. At a time like this, Kurapika realized the demerit of owning a penthouse, as going down from 50th floor by stairs sure wasn't the most convenient way.   
  
Kurapika had started losing his stamina, blood loss and the amount of things he'd gone through before were slowing him down. He started panting and quickly tightened his grip on the handrail to avoid tripping and falling.

He couldn't breathe properly and no matter how many short breaths he inhaled, it wasn't enough. As though knives placed in his lungs, even if he wanted to take a deep breath, he couldn't. His body was giving in, strength in his legs fading away.

The footsteps of the latter was echoing in the building, while Kurapika froze in his place and tilted his head to locate Hisoka, who was only 3 floors above him. Blond's will and mental strength moved him forward — he was moving relatively slower than earlier, but, he had to get away from the chaser somehow and this was the last option left.   
  
_'I can do this. I escaped two psychopathic people today and now, it's just this one clown. I can trick him somehow or just find another way.'_ Kurapika encouraged himself, trying to stay positive.

Was it easy? Surely not.

He was aware of the possibility of himself recieving more wounds or being captured by Hisoka. He shivered while looking at him from the side, although he was quite afar (at least distant enough to keep Kurapika away from harm,) he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he were to be captured in the older man's hands.   
  
_Absolutely terrifying thought, indeed._   
  
Hisoka deliberately ran slower, fast enough to give a hear attack to the Kurta, but, slow enough to stay behind the younger one. To Hisoka, it was a game. He couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear, whilst the terror in Kurapika's face grew bigger. Hisoka also knew the blond had realized how slow he was going.   
  
What was the point of rushing when the prey was _already_ at the edge of losing himself?   
  
He wanted to see him struggle and push him to his limits, making it more exciting than it already was. Things that needed patience to obtain, aside from things that were hard to get, were more than just gratifying.   
  
He suddenly got a desire to torture the member of the Kurta family until he was begging on his knees for Hisoka to spare his life; A sight he would _never_ forget.

He gave several chortles filled with bloodlust, Kurapika flinching at the sound; alerted on the upcoming disaster. He forced himself, whimpering as he prepared to run at a faster pace. He jumped the last three steps of the stairs, then bent his knees instinctively to balance himself as he landed on his feet. He ran passed some people, bumping to few. Hisoka was right after him — two more steps and Kurapika was done for. But, Kurapika reminded himself to not look behind. The more he paid attention to the follower, the more he lost his cool and made it harder to run. His adrenaline was, once again, kicking in, which Kurapika thanked for it, since the injuries were becoming unbearable.

On the spur of the moment, Kurapika became as agile as ever. This didn't only shock Hisoka, but himself as well. He took the golden opportunity and went further. Hisoka was also fast, but Kurapika's height and everything combined with his good luck kept him one step ahead of the redhead.   
  
Later on, Kurapika had lost the latter, panting for his life. He was leaning on a wall while he pressed his hands on his knees to recover from the run. He had stood in front of an apartment building. He looked around cautiously observing and trying to find some signs of the chaser; However it was no help.   
  
_'He might catch up with me so I better call someone to help me; but then again, who do I call?'_

Kurapika scoffed at the thought, ruffling his hair that had strands tangling with each other, hardened, because of the dried blood.   
  
He got a glimpse of his reflection through the window opposite of him. He looked like a total _mess._ Not only his hair, but his clothes were torn apart — not to an extent, where any of his body part was completely exposed, but, shards had created small slits on his pants and shirt, which accompanied the color red splattered on his clothes; visually expressing the troubles he had gone through the day. That moment, his thoughts dragged him into the depths of the thoughts' forest.   
  
_What if people recognized me and took pictures of me in this state?!'_   
  
Although it was past midnight, it still didn't reduce the small possibility of being caught on camera. This snapped him back to reality, as he dashed inside the building and climbed several floors up, using the stairs to avoid coming face to face with any other human being.

He didn't count nor minded. He tried his best to isolate himself, at least for now. Unfortunately, he was also conscious of his need of help. His pride fought against him, but, without any help he would be stuck in this building for who knows how long and eventually the clown face would trace him. He entered the corridor and held his breath before knocking on a random door.   
  
_'Who would even open a door on me? In_ _this bloody state? I look like I popped out of a horror movie.'_ Kurapika was already losing his hope, drowning in desperation he had never experienced before.   
  


The man, who was drinking a glass of red wine while reading his book along with a jazz song playing on the background, was lost in the story plot until he heard a knocking sound on his door.   
  
_'I don't remember inviting anyone over.'_ The man contemplated, fingers going through his dark hair to move it away from his forehead.   
  
He walked up to the door and was indeed quite surprised to see the Kurta he was trying to get his hands onto, right in front of his door. He smirked victoriously, looking up at the ceiling as if God was on his side. 

Kurapika was about to leave until he heard the sound of the door unlocking. Maybe, it would've been better for him to just leave that instance but it was too late as of now.   
  
_Click._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you enjoyed today's chapter   
> I actually haven't gotten the time to develop the story further but for now please bear with me :0  
> Looking forward to hearing your thoughts/opinions :3


	5. Uninvited Guest

> _He walked up to the door and was indeed quite surprised to see the Kurta he was trying to get his hands onto. He smirked, looking up at the ceiling as if God was on his side._
> 
> _Kurapika was about to leave until he heard the sound of the door unlocking. Maybe, it would've been better for him to just leave that instance but it was too late as of now._
> 
> _Click._

* * *

Kurapika looked up at the man who had opened the door with sparkly eyes - that didn't last long but the house owner had caught the look - before slightly bowing. 

"I- uh...uhm, I wanted to- no, I mean-" Kurapika couldn't push any word out of his mouth, froze in his place just like his eyes, which didn't leave the orbs of the latter. 

"Why don't you come inside and continue talking? We should treat those wounds." The man said, lips curving upwards. His soothing voice was spreading warm aura, at the same time, almost hypnotized the blond. 

Kurapika blushed at the sight of the black   
haired man in front of him, indeed, it wasn't any hard feelings or love at first sight. Kurapika didn't believe in that bullshit: as he had only ran into people who attempted to abduct him and also assault him, the man in front of him felt like an illusion of an angel. 

Kurapika nodded his head, and tried to mumble a quick 'thanks' but he didn't have the enough strength to say anything anymore. 

Little did he know, he had voluntarily walked _into_ the web of the spider, waiting for its prey. 

The man helped him take off his shoes and laid him down on the soft. He carefully placed a pillow underneath Kurapika's head, gently, as if he was holding a cracked glass that would break with a bit of force — it felt as delicate as that in Kurapika's eyes. 

"Let's take the shirt off." The man in his 20s   
said, undoing the young one's shirt's buttons and again gently started to take it off, putting it aside. 

Chrollo remembered how he had lied about their target's gender to confuse _Phantom Troupe_. He didn't get the chance to watch his team chase the Kurta down so he missed to see their reactions. When Chrollo realized he was slightly smiling, he concealed it and continued helping the Kurta. 

"Did you say something?" Kurapika asked at the one who had thought out loud. 

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing." He smiled as though reassuring he wasn't lying. 

He dipped the cloth he was holding into the bowl of water and wiped the blood off Kurapika's skin. 

_'That was close.'_ He mentally wiped a sweat off his forehead. 

"Tell me if it hurts, I'll be more gentle." The man portrayed the sympathetic smile that unconsciously made Kurapika trust him. The blond nodded in response, closing his eyes — in fact he trusted the stranger a bit too much. 

"I'm Chrollo, by the way. 

"May I get your name?" Chrollo asked as he   
cleaned off the blood stain on his left hand. 

"Kurapika. Honoured to meet you, Mr.Chrollo." Kurapika formally spoke, opening his eyes and watching Chrollo above him. 

"Just call me by my name, no need to be formal." Chrollo chuckled. Chrollo's words sent butterflies down his throat. 

He was too nice. Way too nice to be true. 

Indeed, he would want something in exchange after he would help or ask for money. Kurapika thought of the outcomes that he might have to face in the future. But, none of the outcomes made Kurapika neither doubt and suspect him nor relate him to the previous men; Hisoka. 

Who would have thought the nicest person they have met in their lives to be the person behind all of those wounds? 

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I actually wasn't planning on asking you to treat me but to lend me a phone - I don't know why I didn't decline your offer when you said it in the first place. I'm sincerely-" Kurapika felt guilty for causing problems to a random guy in the middle of the night. But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Chrollo raised his hand, kind smile replacing his neutral one. 

"Hey, it's alright. No need to apologize. I would be more than glad to help you. If I let you off in this state, I would never be able to forgive myself." As those words slipped off Chrollo's soft lips, Kurapika felt warmer inside. The black haired one caressed Kurapika's cheek before moving the hair that was covering blond's face, tucking it behind his ear. 

The room got hotter, Kurapika's cheeks reddening. Chrollo treated him in a way he would've never imagined to be treated. Tender enough to call Chrollo affectionate; to a point, where he felt like he was actually hanging out at a friend's place as in usual. 

After this, maybe we could become friends or hang out from time to time, thought Kurapika, subconsciously smiling. 

Kurapika jolted away as he felt hands on his trousers' zipper. He looked at the older one with widened eyes. Chrollo was also taken aback by Kurapika's sudden reaction. 

"We need to treat the wounds in your legs too. I asked if you needed help with taking it off and you nodded. Sorry, I indeed misunderstood." Chrollo apologetically said, bowing his head slightly and averting the blond's gaze. 

"O-oh no, it's okay. You don't have to do it. They don't hurt that much, anyways." Kurapika scratched the back of his neck trying to throw the awkward moment away from his mind. 

"Doesn't hurt _that much_? You're in a bad condition! I won't take no as an answer." Chrollo sternly said, his dark orbs directly piercing the latter's, showing his determination. Kurapika sighed. 

_'Small argument over my wellbeing? Well, that's new.'_ Kurapika held his smile and lifted his hands up in the air, as if surrendering. 

"Alright, alright. We wouldn't want to make the house owner mad. I'll take it off." The sentence that had sarcastically started turned into a quiet mumble while saying the last sentence. 

Chrollo moved away to give him some free space. Kurapika rose on his feet and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. His hands were slightly shaky, the color of shame painting his cheeks. It wasn't easy to undress whilst someone stared directly at you. Kurapika cleared his throat and looked at Chrollo's direction. 

"Uh, can you...for a second-" Before he could finish, Chrollo nodded his head and turned his back to him. 

Kurapika let a relieved sigh slip off his lips before dropping his trousers to the floor, then bending down to take it and lay it on the couch across him, where he also had his shirt. Kurapika sat down on the couch, again, and informed Chrollo that he was ready. 

Kurapika avoided eye contact with him as well as talking. But the music that was still playing caught his attention. 

' _Was it playing earlier as well or did it just start playing?'_

Kurapika was baffled, contemplating whether he had heard it before or not. He mentally cursed at himself. How carefree was he. Entering unknown person's house and just not thinking about the consequences. But then again, he was too tired. Slumber was one step away from snatching him away. He had seen too much today. 

Silence filled the room, when the song ended, the vinyl was still turning, making muffled white noises in the record player. Then another song started playing; indeed, one of Kurapika's favorite. 

"Is that Miles Davis'?" Kurapika asked, either out of sincere curiosity or to make the atmosphere less awkward, while lied on the couch, almost naked. 

"Yeah, it's Miles Davis." Chrollo approved with an additional nod. 

_"Blue Room."_ Unexpectedly, they both had recalled the song's name before meeting each other's eyes and filling the room with small giggles. 

"He's one of my favorites." Chrollo added while bandaging the latter's shin. 

"After Chet Baker, that is." Kurapika highlighted the jazz musician's ranking, really into the topic. 

They talked about their music tastes, which weren't that much different from one another, until Chrollo had finished treating his injuries. 

"We should wash your hair, it's a mess." 

"Yeah, I have come to the realization of that." Kurapika laughed it off, trying to stand up. Chrollo offered him a hand, which Kurapika gladly took and he led the blond to the bathroom. 

"You won't be able to shower for now with those injuries, but, I'll aid you in washing your hair." Chrollo reminded and turned on the water, checking its heat before slightly wetting Kurapika's hair to ask whether it was alright. Kurapika hummed in approval, closing his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, he was completely off-guard and trusted the devil himself with his heart. 

But, why was Chrollo helping the Kurta when he could just abduct him right here or do whatever he wanted? 

To put it simply, the younger drew his attention. How was he able to escape his spiders' webs? Things were just getting interesting and he didn't have any intention of ruining the pleasant experience. 

He was eventually going to get what he had on mind; thereby, taking it slow didn't harm him. Instead, it entertained him. Wondering what kind of tricks Kurta had up his sleeves. He was quite aware of Kurapika's intelligence and his willpower was even more apparent. As clear as a day. 

Seeing the prideful lad in pain, suffering a big time as tears rolled down those sharp and cold eyes as he begged, clinging onto him flashed in front of Chrollo. It wasn't his initial plan, nor had he have it earlier before he saw Kurta personally; However, he wondered how much time it would take to break those walls and destroy him thoroughly. 

While devilish aura of his was almost filling the room, he continued caressing Kurapika's hair, and massaging his head from time to time while shampooing it. He watched the blood drip off his hair, as his golden strands started shining elegantly like usual. 

_'Surprise me, Kurta.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably gave yall a mindfuck but im hoping u enjoyed today's chapter :)
> 
> have a nice day and night!


	6. Bloody Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall :)  
> I'm having the absolute shittiest day in my lifetime but decided to post a new chapter. 
> 
> I was once again reminded how people are hypocrites; kind and unbelievably polite until they aren't around you. And they also love pointing out mistakes and spreading it around to exacerbate the shitty situation if it can possibly get any worse. Anyhow,, sorry for the rant i wanted to pour it out somewhere :0
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

_While devilish aura of his was almost filling the room, he continued caressing Kurapika's hair, and massaging his head from time to time while shampooing it. He watched the blood drip off his hair, as his golden strands started shining elegantly like usual._  
  
_'Surprise me, Kurta.'_  
  


* * *

  
  
"Thank you a lot, Chrollo." Kurapika smiled behind the eyes craving for sleep.  
  
"Anytime. Let me make you a hot cup of tea. Then you can stay over the night." Chrollo helped Kurapika reach his bedroom, plopping down on the bed - indeed, he would've been sprawling haphazardly, if it weren't for Chrollo helping the blond.  
  
"If the clothes I gave you aren't enough to keep you warm or anything, let me know." Chrollo reminded Kurapika who was busy tying his hair in a ponytail.  
  
"No need. The hoodie and the sweatpants will just do the work. Thank you for your consideration, though." Kurapika showed him his gratitude and politely declined the offer, earning a small nod from the latter.  
  
Chrollo quickly left the room, plugging in the electric kettle before turning it on to heat the water. He looked at his tea collection, trying to guess which flavor the blond would like the most.  
  
_'Chamomile or peppermint tea? Hmmm....let's go with the peppermint one.'_  
  
When the kettle turned off automatically, he brought the teacup closer to it, pouring out water. He also took a package of cookies in case Kurapika wanted to eat something beside his tea.  
  
In the meanwhile, Kurapika studied Chrollo's bedroom trying to ease the urge to look around and go through his belongings purely because he found Chrollo interesting. Which wasn't a nice thought nor appropriate behavior for a guest to do so he kept his eyes busy, observing small details of the curtains and other furniture's.  
  
How possible was it to have tons of common points with another human being?  
  
Call it an excuse or overlook his curiosity, but, Kurapika couldn't stop his thoughts; his mind was demanding more information on Chrollo.  
  
_'I can ask someone to do a background check once I get back.'_ He smiled impishly at his own idea before he saw a figure entering the room. He watched Chrollo approach him, holding a tray.  
  
"Smells delicious." Kurapika rubbed his hands against each other just like a child who got excited after unboxing his surprise gift. He wasn't like that around anyone, but, for some reason, he started feeling comfortable next to Chrollo in a blink of an eye. Aside from that, he didn't even hesitate to trust him and believed every word that left Chrollo's mouth.  
  
Kurapika munched on his cookies while he was drinking the peppermint tea, which sent warm sensation down his throat, preparing him for a good night's sleep.  
  
_'He didn't even suspect the tea for a second... I could've poisoned you this moment and watched you crawl on your knees, as death approached you. Why are you so careless? Or by any chance, did I earn your trust?'_

Chrollo drowned in his thoughts and stared at Kurapika who was enjoying his time.  
  
_'If that's the case then that's even better.'_

Chrollo forcefully stopped the laugh that was about to slip off his lips with the hand he held close to his mouth.  
  
Kurapika then swallowed the cookie he was munching on and asked:  
  
"Aren't you thinking of joining me?"  
  
"I thought I would be bothering you." Chrollo timidly said. Pretending was really easy for him and it was _way_ easier when the desire to deceive his target surpassed his patience.  
  
"No! How could you say that? Go grab a cup for yourself and let's enjoy it together." Kurapika protested, slightly pouting without realizing.  
  
"The more, the merrier." Kurapika added whilst displaying a polite smile.  
  
' _Quite the whining type, huh.'_

Chrollo chuckled and made his way to the kitchen.  
  


While Chrollo opened the cupboard, taking one of the teacups, he felt a different gaze piercing his body. He looked at the kitchen's door, expecting a limping Kurapika to find no one standing there.  
  
_'Weird, I felt a presence.'_  
  
Chrollo shrugged it off and got back to what he was doing. He poured some tea for himself as he, once again, felt the presence's occurence. He looked around; a futile attempt. He sighed, ruffling his hair, clearly annoyed with the person pulling tricks on him.  
  
The feeling that grew inside him instinctively, alarming the location of the unknown. He gave in the impulse, and in one swift motion Chrollo closed the balcony door and pulled the curtains, blocking the intruder's view. 

Before Kurapika could suspect anything, Chrollo came and sat beside him - starting small chit chats to paint the dull atmosphere.

The man watching Chrollo laid on the cold roof of the building across his.  
  
"I should _surely_ cooperate with Kurapika. Thanks to him, I, now, know your address." The man laughed, excitement bursting out of every inch of his body.  
  
"Chrollo, I can't wait to see the expression you'll make when you get yourself stuck in the webs you've created with your _own very hands._ "  
  
The man stood up, taking his small but sharp blade out of his pocket and poked his index finger's tip until it started bleeding. He shuffled his cards he was holding before, and suddenly stopped in the middle of it to draw a card. The Joker. He brought his bleeding finger closer to the card, drawing a heart on it. After he seemed satisfied with the decoration, he threw it towards Chrollo's balcony, which stuck on its window. Just like that, the man disappeared from the sight, aware that questions would surf freely in Chrollo's mind once he saw it.  
  
"What do you work as?" Kurapika asked Chrollo who was dumbfounded to recieve an unexpected question from the younger one.  
  
"Well, I'd consider my job a business." Chrollo replied, staring at the ceiling, full of thoughts.  
  
"What kind of?" Kurapika's questions never ended nor did he feel sleepy anymore. Had Chrollo knew Kurapika would become more energetic after drinking the tea, he would have never even offered a tea in the first place.  
  
"Any kind I see suitable for myself." He gave an ambiguous answer, once again, making the latter more curious than ever without realizing.  
  
"When are you going to answer truthfully?" Kurapika complained.  
  
"I can understand that you're lying right now."  
  
"I wouldn't call it lying."  
  
"Whatever you say." Kurapika huffed, shoving away Chrollo's words.  
  
Chrollo only laughed at his behavior. He was about to ruffle that silk golden hair of his, when he remembered he had tied it up, so he just caressed his hair and looked at his watch.  
  
"It's rather late for asking questions. Get a good sleep to recover faster." Chrollo stood up, taking the empty cups with himself as Kurapika nodded, slightly squinting his eyes:  
  
"I won't let it slide tomorrow, remember!" Kurapika playfully threatened with a stren voice as Chrollo turned to look at him, smile plastered on his face. 

"Yeah don't worry, I got it. Goodnight."  
  
Kurapika flashed a small smile in return before Chrollo turned off the lights, the only light was coming from the hallway, which eventually faded as Chrollo closed the door behind him.  
  
Kurapika slightly flexed his body without stretching his wounds and hurting himself. Then, he let the exhaustion take him away from the reality.

Chrollo took they tray to the kitchen and dipped them in the sink, planning to wash it early in the morning. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled the curtains to step outside; however, he was welcomed by the bloody joker card stuck in there. He scoffed and opened the balcony door to take it from there while he put his cigarette pack back to his pocket. He glanced at the both sides of the card, indeed, trying to find something special about it — maybe a message, address, or a reason — since he couldn't really figure out the meaning behind the bloody heart.  
  
Chrollo locked the balcony door and shut the curtains, before he walked around to ensure no one had broke inside. Once he had confirmed there was no danger, Chrollo sat on the leather sofa and grabbed his phone from the end table in front of him. He sent a message to the spiders — _Phantom Troupe._  
  
**ㅣ To:** _Phantom Troupe_

**ㅣ Importance:** _Urgent_

**ㅣ Subject:** _New Prey in the Spider's Web_  
  
_**Someone's craving death by following me around.**_  
_**Find who they are and finish them.**_  
**-#0**  
  
He turned off his phone, carelessly throwing it aside as it vibrated, most probably the spider legs had replied.  
  
_'Certainly, this will be_ _ **fun.**_ ' Chrollo thought, aroused by the future events awaiting him. As he rose to his feet, he grabbed his cigars from the drawer close to the TV, and lightened it before taking a puff in front of the window. He took a deep breath and stared at the starry sky as it shined brighter the more Chrollo watched it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update!!
> 
> I really am curious about your opinions on this chapter, so let me know them in the comments section :)
> 
> Have a nice day and/or night!


End file.
